The investigator will isolate the prostate gland from rats and dogs and will evaluate the uptake of chromophores with different ionization constants using fluorescent confocal microscopy. The investigators will assess in vivo uptake of the chromophores and will compare in vitro and in vivo results. Intracellular compartmentalization will also be assessed.